Have to choose
by KodakaShima
Summary: Lina est championne des divas depuis 200 jours, mais quelques soucis de sa vie privé vont se refleter sur sa vie pro'
1. Chapter 1

Allen= AJ Styles, Saraya = Paige, Fergal = Prince Devitt, Chris = Roderick Strong, Eric = Enzo Amore

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : Toute histoire a un début

« I went down on her last night… »

Les première paroles et notes de Eatin' Ain't Cheatin' résonnait dans la salle, toute la foule se leva.

« Voici la championne de la division féminine, Lina ! » commenta Renée Young

J'entra sur le ring sous l'acclamation des fans, ça devait faire environ 200 jours que j'avais ce titre, et ce soir j'allais le défendre contre une nouvelle divas venu de NXT, Charlotte.

« Son adversaire de ce soir, pour une chance au titre, l'ancienne championne NXT, fille du légendaire Ric Flair, Charlotte ! » continua la commentatrice

Un grand WOOOO retentit dans la salle, tous le public fut de même. Charlotte apparu accompagné de son père. Avant de monter sur le ring, Flair l'a pris dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots a l'oreille.

La cloche sonna, je pris direct l'avantage, exécuta un Bulldog , un Hip Toss, quelques coup et un corde a linge, j'étais prêt à en finir avec un Crossface quand une musique retentit. C'était aller trop vite pour être vrai. J'aurais pas pu gagner aussi rapidement. Je l'a reconnu très vite, c'était celle d'Allen, enfin celle de AJ Styles avec qui j'avais une story, une genre d'AJPunk mais avec 10 ans de plus !

Je le regardai avec un grand sourire, mais ne remarqua pas assez vite qu'il était venu me faire perdre. A peine j'eux le temps de se retourner, elle fut pris par un roll'up de Charlotte , l'arbitre compta , 1 ,2,3.

La cloche sonna de nouveau.

Je venais de perdre son titre contre la nouvelle, qui elle était agenouillé sur le ring serrant très fort la ceinture, Ric Flair avec les larmes aux yeux l'a rejoignit et ils partirent tous les deux aux vestiaires sous une pluie de WOOO.

Moi, j'étais resté là, assis sur un des bord du ring, Charlotte avait volé littéralement le match.

Je partis sous les hués des fans, m' adressa même un « you suck » pour mon match…

« It's you who sucks ! » criais-je au fan

« De retour en backstage avec Lina qui vient de perdre son titre. Comment expliquer-vous cela ? »me demanda Eden

Je n'eux même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que AJ Styles arriva.

« Faut me remercier » taquina-t-il

J' étais énervé et en même temps contente, furieuse d'avoir perdu son titre de cette manière qui ne correspondait pas du tout aux matchs qu'elle faisait en étant championne, mais aussi contente de commencer cette story ! Il fallait que je joue le jeu.

Je partis sans rien dire.

Le show continua et se finit avec un match pour le titre Poids lourds opposant Roderick Strong l'actuel champion face a Enzo Amore.

Le combat s'était terminé par une victoire de Strong. Qui garda donc son titre.

« On me l'avait pas dit que j'allais te faire perde ton titre avec cette story désolé » s'excusa Allen en me prenant dans ses bras

« Pas grave, fallait bien qu'une autre est le titre ! Je suis juste dégouté que ça se soit finit comme ça , mais bon notre story va commencer et je suis impatiente ! » lui répondis-je

Il lui souris et m'embrassa sur la joue, on rejoignit les autres dans le bus en direction de l'hotel.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, je me dépêchai de monter dans ma chambre, me mit en pyjama et allai me mettre au lit quand Allen débarqua dans ma chambre

« Et princesse, t'as oublié ton sac dans le bus » lui dit-il en me tendant le sac.

« Ah merci ! Mais je crois que les princesses n'ont pas les cheveux rouges et qu'elles sont tatouées ! » rigolais-je

« Tu es une princesse moderne tu sais » déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Ce mec était assez spécial, je le connaissais juste depuis 3 mois. Avant il était champion TNA, mais à la fin de son contrat Allen n'avait pas décidé de résigner. Il était resté quelques temps en indy avant de recevoir une belle offre de contrat de la part de la WWE. Les bookers de la WWE l'avait direct associé a moi pour cette story, car depuis l'histoire AJPunk il n'y a eu plus rien.

Cette fois si, pour de bon je partis dormir.

XXXXXXXXX

Je dormais tranquillement quand la sonnerie de mon portable me réveilla . On était samedi, donc aucun show et il était juste 9h30. La personne qui m'appelle a intérêt à avoir des arguments pour m'avoir réveillé cette heure-ci !

« Oui allo ? » demandais-je

« Lina ? C'est Allen, ça te dirait de sortir cet après-midi ? Au cinéma ? » s'exclama t-il

« Ouais, si tu veux, il y aura qui ? »

« Toi, Fergal et moi ça te va ? On part à 13h c'est bon ? »

« D'accord ! »

« Ok, bisous princesse »

Et je raccrochai. Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain et pris une douche.

Ensuite sorti, je séchai mes cheveux rouge, et les attacha en une tresse. Puis j'enfilai une salopette courte, un t-shirt Iron Maiden et mes fidèles Doc. Pour finir je mis du crayon noir et un rouge a lèves bordeaux.

Ah et j'oubliais, mes bracelets de Led Zepp' et de Megadeth, que j'adore beaucoup !

Quand je descendis au salon, il y avait déjà Chris, Eric et Fergal

« Il est ou Allen ? » demandais-je

« Partit courir y a 1h » me répondit Fergal

Ma montre n'affichait que 11h, encore 2h a attendre.

Je me posai donc sur le canapé, devant la télé et pris mon portable

« Tu peux me passer un de tes écouteurs pour voir ce que notre chère metalleuse écoute ? » me demanda Fergal

Lui aussi venait juste d'arrivé, un charmant Irlandais de 32 ans. Il était surtout connu pour etre le leader du Bullet Club avant que Allen prenne sa place, mais aussi pour son corps qui était un vrai chef-d'œuvre comme en Venom, Anti-Venom ou même en Spiderman, c'est juste magnifique.

« D'accord, tient » lui répondis-je en tendant une de mes oreillettes.

« Et bah dis donc c'est plutôt calme comme musique ! » dit-il

J'écoutais du MayDay Parade, et effectivement il y avait beaucoup plus « trash » comme musique.

Il voulait une musique bien forte ? Je mis du Deicide, du Death Metal a l'état pur !

Fergal tenu quelques secondes avec ça dans les oreilles !

« Bon ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! » s'exclama l'Irlandais

Entre temps, Allen était rentré de son jogging

« Ah Allen , tu dirais a ta princesse, d'éviter trop de sa musique si elle veut pas finir sourde a 40 ans ! » rigola Fergal

Allen rigola lui aussi avant de monter dans sa chambre et prendre une douche.

Une question me trottait dans la tête, comment Fergal pouvait savoir le surnom que me donnait Allen ? Car il ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça devant les autres…

Non, je me fais des idées, hier quand Allen est entré dans ma chambre il l'a pu y entendre comme celle de Fergal est en face de la mienne .

XXXXXX

« Bon on va voir quoi ? » demanda Fergal

« Moi je vote pour 47 Ronin ! » dis-je

« Bof…Conjuring c'est mieux ! » lança Fergal

« Ouais, je suis d'accord ! » acquiesçait Allen

Mon teint se pâlit et je baissai les yeux. J'avais un peu honte de leur avouer que j'avais une grosse peur des films d'horreur…

« Lina ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as vu le fantôme de Kurt Cobain ? » me demanda Fergal

« Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave » déclara Allen

Oh merci Allen de me sauver la vie.

« Non c'est bon , ne vous inquiétez pas » repondis-je

« Je suis là au cas où » me chuchota Allen dans l'oreille

« 3 places pour Conjuring s'il vous plait » demanda Fergal a la caisse

Une fois nos places prises, nous entrâmes qui était presque pleine. On s'installa au 2eme rang, et je me plaçai entre Fergal et Allen .

Après un peu moins de 2h de film, nous sortîmes de la salle. J'avais finis le film blotti dans les bras d'Allen. Et dans la voiture , sur le chemin du retour, j'étais encore dans ses bras, qu'est-ce que j'étais bien.

« Alors, t'en a pensé quoi du film ? » me demanda Allen

« Ça allait, je m'attendais a pire ! » répondis-je

« Donc tu es prête pour en avoir des autres ? » intervint l'Irlandais

« Il me faut pas m'en demander trop quand même ! » répondis-je en rigolant

La fin de la journée se passa très vite, on avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi devant la console !

XXXXXXXX

« Princesse , lève-toi y a un show , il faut qu'on y aye et vite , il est déjà 10h on doit partir dan 1h ! » me chuchotais quelqu'un dans l'oreille

Je me retourna et vie Allen , avec la même tenue d'hier soir je pense, et allongé dans mon lit

« Tu fais quoi ici ? » lui demandais-je

« Ah vrai dire, je sais pas , je me suis réveiller ici . Je pense que c'est a cause de la fête » m'avoua-t-il

« Mais de quelle fête tu parles ? » dis-je

« Tu te souviens pas ? Ah je pense savoir je ne t'ai jamais vu boire autant d'alcool en très peu de temps .Si tu veux je peux te raconter la soirée ! » dit-il

*Flashback de la soirée de la veille*

« Ça vous dirait d'aller en boite de nuit ce soir ? Ça vous dérange si j'amène Saraya ? » demanda Eric

« Vous êtes en couple ? » questionna Fergal

« Oui on peut dire » dit –il en affichant un sourire gêné

« Sinon tout le monde est d'accord je pense ? On part dans 2h ! » Ordonna l'Irlandais

Bon 2h pour se préparer c'est faisable je pense ! Faut juste que je m'y mette tout de suite. Donc je monta dans ma chambre en trombe et alla prendre une douche. Une fois sortit je pris un serviette et l'enroula autour de mon corps. J'en profitai pour me chercher mes cheveux et me les boucler, ça me fait bizarre, d'habitude je les ai soit attaché ou lisser !

Je rentrais de nouveau dans ma chambre, et ouvrit mon dressing pour savoir ce que j'allais porter. Après plusieurs essayages, mon choix était fait, une robe bustier bordeaux, accompagné d'un bandeau dans les cheveux noires, des escarpins Iron Fist noir et rouge. Et pour finir un petit bracelet en perles bordeaux. Pour le maquillage un rouge a lèves bordeaux pour rappeler les tons de ma robe et juste un trait d'eye-liner .

Et je finis le tout avec une touche de parfum, celui qu'Allen m'a offert pour mon anniversaire

Je regardai l'horloge, 18h50, nous allions partir dans 10min, je ferais mieux de descendre.

En bas il y avait déjà presque tout le monde, Eric et Saraya, Chris et Allen. Mais il manquait Fergal

« Il est ou Fergal ? » demandais-je

« En train de se préparer une vraie fille ! » déclara Chris

Je descendis les quelques marches qui me séparaient d'eux.

« Tu es sublime comme toujours » murmura Allen dans mon oreille

Je lui fis u bisous sur la joue, lui aussi était mignon, habillé d'une chemise grise en jean , d'un treillis beige et ses converses. Il avait laissé décoiffés ses cheveux bruns.

« C'est bon je suis la » déclara Fergal

Lui aussi je n'étais pas indifférente à son charme, il était vêtu d'un t-shirt Suplex, d'une chemise a carreau rouget et noir qu'il avait laissé ouverte et d'un slim noir. Je me noyais dans ces yeux bleus.

« Bon on fait deux voitures ? Lina,Fergal et moi dans l'une et Eric, Saraya et Chris dans l'autres. » déclara Allen

On sorti de l'hôtel et prit la voiture. Le trajet n'était pas très long, 10 min même pas. La boite de nuit était en face d'une plage.

Il y avait déjà une cinquantaine de personne, nous nous installions tous au bar et Chris paya une tournée de cocktails alcoolisés.

Quelques verres me feront pas de mal.

Après deux , trois verres, de nouvelles personne étaient arrivés. Nous décidâmes enfin d'aller sur la piste. Eric et Sayara c'étaient éclipsés un peu plus loin . Fergal et Chris avaient décidé eux , de trouver avec qui ils allaient rentré cette nuit.

Il ne restait plus que lui et moi.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre ? » me demanda-il

« Oui, je veux bien » repondis-je

Allen parti en direct du bar. Je continuai de danser en l'attendant.

Il ne fallait pas autant de temps pour chercher un verre.

4min, 5min, 6min… Je regardai autour et il n'était plus au bar, mais en train de danser avec une autre fille.

Mon cœur se brisa. Non car je ne l'aimais pas, mais car je tenais à lui et que le voir avec quelqu'un d'autres m'attristait…

Je partis m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en regardant les gens dansés, s'amusés…

« Bah tient ma metalleuse n'est pas avec Allen ? » me questionna Fergal

Je lui montrai du doigt, Allen en train de danser avec une grande blonde. Tout le contraire de moi.

Fergal me leva, prit ma place et me mit sur ces genoux.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demanda l'Irlandais

Je fis oui de la tête.

« Eh toi ! Apport moi un Zombie s'il te plait » criait-il sur le serveur

Le serveur s'exécuta, et en 2min me ramena le cocktail. Je le bu en une seule gorgé. Puis Fergal me prit par le poignet et m'entraina au centre de la piste.

Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé, et Fergal savait très bien dansé !

Le DJ annonçait qu'il était déjà 2h00, et toujours aucune traces d'Allen

« Viens » me dit une voix

Oups. J'ai parlé trop vite.

Il m'entraina en dehors de la salle jusqu'à la plage. Le paysage était jusye magnifique.

« Faut que je te parle. » déclara Allen

« Pourquoi tu es resté avec Fergal toute la soirée ? » continua-t-il

Non mais il déconne ? C'est lui qui m'a planté et il ose me faire cette remarque !

« Tu oses… me faire cette remarque ?! Alors que…que c'est toi qui m'a planté là-bas ! Tu es juste un sale connard hypocrite qui pense juste a sa petite personne ! Tu… tu me déçois, je te déteste ! » dis-je en sanglotant

Je commençais à partir quand Allen m'attrapa par le poignet et me prit dans ses bras

*fin du flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Je venais d'écouter attentivement ce qu'Allen me racontait, et effectivement je ne me rappelais de rien.

« Pourquoi tu m'avais laissé….. » commençais-je

« Bon ceux en haut qu'ils ne sont pas prêt, dépêchez-vous, on part dans 20min ! » cria Chris d'en bas

Ca ne sera pas tout de suite que j'aurais une réponse… Je fis signe à Allen de partir pour aller me changer tranquillement. Enfin, pas si tranquillement, vu qu'on devait partir dans 20min. Je pris une douche en un temps chrono ! Je relevai ma chevelure rouge en un chignon et m'habilla d'un ancien t-shirt Suplex appartenant à Allen et d'un legging.

Il serait aussi mieux que je me maquille une fois arrivé aux enregistrements de Smackdown pour éviter d'y bâcler !

J'attrapai mes creepers clouté et je me dépêchais de descendre les escaliers tout en enfilant mes chaussures et en essayant de ne pas tomber !

Arrivé en bas, je pris une petite veste en cuir et rejoignit les autres dans la voiture.

Nous changions d'hôtel environ tous les mois en fonction des shows. Plus on approchait de la fin du mois, plus le trajet était long. Heureusement on était au début du mois de mars, donc le trajet ne dura que 15min.

Nous étions à peine entrer dans le bâtiment que nous arrêta Allen et moi.

« Tenez-vous deux, voici vos deux scripts pour ce soir. » commençait-il

« Ah avant de partir, Lina, on a mis des fringues de côté pour toi ce soir. Et tu te maquillera s'il te plait » ajouta Vince avant de décamper.

Je lisais le script. Je devais apparaitre au milieu du show. Il faudrait que tout de suite me changer pour finir avant que ça soit à moi.

Dans les vêtements qu'on m'avait proposé, pas beaucoup ne retenu mon attention… Pas du tout mon style. Mais tout au fond de la pile, je trouvai enfin mon bonheur. Une robe a volant argentée avec une ceinture noir qui marqua la taille, elle irait parfaitement avec mes creepers. Je l'enfilai assez vite. Et au moment de fouiller dans mon sac pour prendre ma trousse a maquillage je m'en rendis comte que je n'avais pas mon sac, de ce fait pas de maquillage…

Je tournai la tête et aperçu Saraya.

« Sayara, tu pourrais me passer un rouge à lèvres et un eye-liner s'il te plait ? » lui demandais-je

« Oui bien sûr, sert toi » me dit-elle

Je lui souris en guise de remercîment et lui emprunta ce qu'il me fallait, me maquilla et lui rendis.

Une fois fini, je devais absolument parler à Allen, il devait surement être dans les backstages. J'avais eu juste. Dès que je me m'approchai, comme à son habitude, il me complimenta :

« Tu es sublime ! Ça va être dur de ne pas te dévorer des yeux ce soir ! »

« Merci… il faut que je te demande, pourquoi tu n'étais pas… » Débutais-je

« Ah désolé il y a … Chris qui m'appelle ! On en rediscutera plus tard ?dit-il avant de partir.

Cette fois ci je n'allais pas le laisser s'en échapper comme ça !

« Non je crois, pas, donc tu restes ici, tu m'écoutes, et tu me réponds. » ordonnais-je a Allen en lui saisissant le bras.

« Pourquoi tu m'a laissé hier. Pourquoi ? » Ajoutais-je

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop, j'étais un peu angoissé à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec toi. Je suis parti comme un lâche… Désolé…. » M'avoua Allen

Waouh. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avouerait ça aussi facilement !

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'avais des phrases dans ma tête, au cas où qu'il ne répondrait pas. Tout l'inverse ce que j'avais pensé…

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens…Donc... si j'ai pas eu autre chance, je vais le faire maintenant… » Ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant.

« On devrait y aller ils nous appellent… » me dit-il

On se dirigea derrière le grand rideau qui nous séparait de la salle, j'entrai en première

« Eatin ain't cheatin… »

« Stop ! Coupez la musique ! » ordonnais-je sous les huées du public

Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours, j'étais appréciée…

Je montai sur le ring et repris.

« J'ai perdu mon titre, a RAW, lundi. Tout ça à cause de quelqu'un… AJ Styles. »

« It's been so long

Long hard days

They don't say... » 

Son theme song retentis dans l'arène. Il fit plusieurs tours de ring avant de se décider à monter.

« Lina, Lina, tu ne méritais pas cette ceinture. Tu es… beaucoup trop doué pour juste être récompensé d'un titre ! Tu mérites quelque chose ou quelqu'un de mieux …. Comme moi ! »

« Toi ? Je préfère encore… »

« Chut ! » me dit-il avant de partir en m'envoyant un baiser.

Je laissai échapper un « Whaaaat ? » avant de moi aussi partir.

Pendant la suite et la fin du show j'étais resté dans les vestiaires. Allen ne m'avait pas parlé de toute la soirée…

Il était un peu après 22h quand on rentra. Le show de cette semaine m'avait épuisé même si je n'avais pas eu de match ! L'histoire d'Allen me tourmentait , je ne comprenais pas trop.

Je m'endormis à poings fermés.

XXXXXX

« Lina, il est déjà 11h, lève-toi… » Me chuchota Allen en m'embrassant dans le cou.

« Laisse-moi dormir Allen »

« Je prends ma douche et je te réveille après »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps que lui répondre que je replongeais dans mon sommeil.

Une fois levée, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, je pris une douche et décida de me boucler les cheveux comme la dernière fois. Et ayant une grande flemme de m'habiller, je pris un short a bretelle noires, un t-shirt appartenant à Allen et une chemise à carreau à lui aussi.

Quand on descendus il y avait déjà tout le monde. A la vue de nos mains entrelacées, Fergal se dépêcha de détourner le regard.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner Allen se leva et se plaça derrière moi et me fis des bisous dans le cou. Ce qui dérangea fortement Fergal qui ne se gêna pas de nous le montrer en lâchant un long et bruyant soupir et parti.

« Faut qu'il se détende un peu l'Ecossais ! » déclara Allen

« Irlandais. Fergal est irlandais. » Expliquais-je

« Irlandais, Ecossais, Islandais c'est pareil ils sont tous cousin au fond » ajouta le catcheur

Je lui lançai un regard noir et compris tout de suite qu'il feraitmieux d'arrêter**.**

**«** Je vais aller voir ce qu'il a » dis-je en partant

J'allais d'abord chercher dans sa chambre, je frappai plusieurs fois. Mais rien… je finis par entrer et il n'y avait personne.

Où pouvait donc bien aller un Irlandais ? Une idée me vint à l'esprit, le pub qui est vers le cinéma, il passe beaucoup de temps là-bas et ce n'est qu'a 5min à pieds.

Je descendis les escaliers en me dépêchant et fis pareil pour me rendre au pub. Il faisait assez froid en ce matin de Mars, et a cette heure-ci c'était surtout quelques ivrognes qui rentraient de leur soirée dans les pubs de cette rue. L'après-midi c'est beaucoup fréquentable.

Le pub était assez grand, les murs étaient verts et blancs, il y avait quelques tableaux de paysages, d'Irlande je suppose

Mais dès qu'on entrait, ce qui capte tout de suite l'attention des gens c'est le mur du fond, rempli d'étagère, plusieurs bières, vins, alcools aux bouteilles coloré qui ornaient les étagères. C'était très joli et ça rendait bien.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, Fergal était assis sur un des tabourets vert autour du bar. Et ce pub ne devait pas voir passer beaucoup de femmes vu les regards que les hommes me lançaient…

Plusieurs mecs assez baraqués, longues barbes et divers tatouages sur leur bras représentant des ancres, des trèfles et autres motif s'avançaient vers moi.

Un d'eux, commença à retrousser sa chemise à carreaux verts, et les autres sifflaient.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que Fergal se retourne et compris que je n'étais pas très rassurés.

« Laissez-la, c'est une amie à moi » dit-il en me saisissant le poignet et m'emmenant a l'exterieur

« Ils sont pas méchants, ils se la jouent juste. Pourquoi tu es la ? » me demanda Fergal

« Je te pose la même question »

« Te voir avec… Allen, c'est dur, tu le mérites pas , il n'est pas sincère, et je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir crois-moi. »

Entendre ses mots, qu'Allen ne soit pas comme je le pensai, me fit un choc.

« Tu es sur ? Tu ne me mentirais pas, jure le »

« Je le jure sur mes ancêtres les leprechauns. »

« Fergal ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Je te le jure Lina, crois-moi »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais sans réfléchir je me collai contre lui et me mis entre ses bras qu'il referma sans hésiter. Même sous on léger pull je pouvais sentir ses abdos.

On resta planté là quelques minutes, sans rien dire, ni faire, lui juste me serrer dans ses bras musclés et moi m'y blottir. Il enroula quelques mèches de mes cheveux autour de ses doigts.

« Tu es parfaite pour aller en Irlande, la bonne couleur de cheveux » rigola-t-il

« On rentre ça va être l'heure de manger. On passe chercher des pizzas en même temps ? »ajouta l'Irlandais.

Je fini signe de la tête et nous partîmes.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, tout le monde nous sauta dessus pour demander où on était passé, surtout Allen qui me prit a par.

« Lina, Lina, ne me fais plus jamais ça, prévient moi quand tu pars, je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé un problème à cause de Fergal » dit-il en débitant deux mots a la seconde.

« Calme-toi ! J'étais bien avec lui, mais en sécurité, fallait pas t'inquiéter »répondi-je

« PIZZAS ! SERVEZ VOUS VITE AVANT QUE JE MANGE TOUS » cria Chris debout sur la table de la cuisine.

On arrêta toute conversation et se jeta sur la pizza avant qu'il n'y en ai plus. Car Chris et les pizzas c'est une grande histoire, croyez moi.

Après le repas tout le monde était allé à la salle de sport du centre-ville. Enfin presque, ma cheville me faisait assez mal, je n'avais donc préféré ne pas y aller pour ne pas aggraver le cas.

Fergal avait aussi dit non, prétextant qu'il fallait qu'il passe plusieurs coups de téléphones important à sa famille.

Une fois les autres partis, Fergal monta dans sa chambre, et de mon côté je m'affalai sur le canapé, prit un grand bol de bonbons et mis Tournament of death II sur l'écran plat.

Même pas 10min après avoir commencé, Fergal me rejoignit sur le sofa

« Ce n'était qu'un prétexte hein » me moquais-je

« Je voulais pas te laisser seule » me répondis-je

Je lui souris, pris une petite couverture et continuais le show blottit dans les bras d'un charmant Irlandais.

Il trouva bizarre ce genre de catch hardcore, faire saignez et blessez son adversaire pour le plaisir… J'avais beau lui expliquer qu'ils faisaient ça pour leur fan, il ne changea pas d'avis, quel têtu lui..

Il y avait une chose qu'on n'avait pas pensée.

Allen et les autres quand ils rentreraient. On ne les avait pas entendu…

« Lina, tu me dis si je te dérange avec l'Islandais » dit-il sur un ton agacé.

Je me retournai, je n'osai même pas le regarder dans les yeux...

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je peux tout t'expliquer » répondis-je en sanglots

« Tu as intérêt a avoir de bon arguments, car voir ta petite amie dans les bras d'un mec qu'on déteste , c'est pas tous les jours qu'on le voit. »

« C'est moi qui lui est fait des avances hier » intervint Fergal

Il mentait…

« Toi l'Irlandais je t'ai pas causé, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer ta gueule et retourner boire dans ta campagne Irlandaise » cria Allen

« Tu lui parles pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas ton chien ! » Intervins-je

« Non c'est juste un sale con qui comme il n'est pas capable de trouver une petite amie qui l'aime pique celle des autres ! Dans ce cas, il me pique toi, alors que je t'aime. » Déclara-t-il

Je fondis en larmes et alla me réfugier dans ma chambre. J'arrivai a entendre Fergal qui criait en bas…

Je ne suis qu'une fille a problème qui n'est pas fichu de choisir. Je les adore tous les deux…Je ne veux en perdre aucun.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans ma chambre.

« Lina, malgré les conneries que a peut te raconter Fergal sur moi, crois mois, on s'est expliqué tous les deux sur mon comportement de la soirée dernière. Et comparé à lui, moi je t'aime. » expliqua Allen

« Ah c'est sûr que maintenant tu t'es calmé, mais avant…. Rebecca ? Celle que tu disais aimer comme un fou, t'as pas tardé à la remplacer avec une Ana ? Et tu vas faire pareil avec Lina quand elle ne te satisfera plus ? C'est pas des objets, rentre toi ça dans le crane .» lança Fergal

Je regardai Allen dans les yeux, il les baissa immédiatement. Il m'avait osé faire se reproche alors qu'il n'était pas mieux…Il m'avait menti, quand il me chuchotait cette nuit que j'étais la seule fille qu'il aimait et qu'il avait aimé. Tout ça n'était que mensonge, je n'y croyais pas. Fergal me disait bien vrai tout a l'heure…

C'était trop dur pour moi et je fondis en larme sous le regard des deux garçon

« LINA ! Réveille-toi on part dans 1h au resto' pour fêter l'anniversaire de Chris » cria Allen dans mes oreilles.

Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, un horrible rêve.

« J'ai fait un rêve, enfin un cauchemar… » Dis-je

« Ça se voit, tu as les yeux rouges et gonflés. Raconte le moi »

Allen explosa de rire quand je lui racontai !

« Le seul truc vrai dedans c'est l'histoire entre Chris et les pizzas , t'inquiète pas ! Et heureusement car je sais quand même différencier un Islandais, un Irlandais et un Ecossais ! Les islandais ont tout le temps des gros pulls car il fait froid, les Irlandais son roux et portent des vestons à carreaux et les Ecossais portent des kilts et jouent de la cornemuse. » Répondit sérieusement Allen

« Tu me désespère » rigolais-je


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes » me dit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

« Rêve pas trop je suis à personne ! On se rejoint en bas ? Il faut que je me prépare » dis-je

« Ça m'aurait pas dérangé de rester... bon sérieusement je te laisse, a tout à l'heure princesse » me répondit-il avant de partir.

Je ne le changerais jamais lui ...

Bon 1h pour me préparer ça devrait le faire ?

C'est en regardant mes cheveux qui perdaient de plus en plus leur couleur sous la douche, que je me dis que je devais vite rendre visite au coiffeur...

La question la plus importante maintenant : Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir porter ? Il ne faisait pas trop froid dehors comparé à mon rêve... Après avoir fait plusieurs essayages, je trouvais enfin une tenue ! Un short taille haute en cuir, un débardeur noir moulant rentré dans le short et une chemise en jean loose et des petites bottines noires.

Je me bouclais aussi mes cheveux et y noua un bandeau noir et je fis comme d'habitude pour le maquillage, du rouge à lèvre bordeaux, un trait d'eye-liner et un léger smoky noir. Pour accessoiriser le tout, un petit bracelet en métal orné d'opaline.

Mon radio réveil affichait 11 :55, je ferais mieux de descendre. Ils étaient déjà tous, il devait m'attendre...

Durant tout le trajet, Chris nous a harceler pour savoir où on l'emmenait manger et si bien sûr il y avait des pizzas... ! A sa grande déception, vu la devanture du restaurant qui se nommait le « Eno Terra » et il n'y avait aucune pizza sur la carte. Mais comme il était heureux de passer ce moment avec nous, il lâcha à contrecœur ses chères pizzas.

L'intérieur du restaurant était assez chic, dans les tons beiges/taupes. Il y avait déjà assez de monde.

« Bonjour, vous avez réservé ? » nous demanda un serveur

« Oui, une table pour six , au nom de Jones » répondit-Allen

Il nous conduisait un peu plus au fond, la table était très bien placée, avec la baie vitrée nous avions une vue sur l'océan. Je me plaçais entre Fergal et Allen. Le même serveur nous apporta la carte des menus. Après quelques moments de réflexion, le serveur prit nos commandes.

« Alors, une « Vegetale Lasagna Primavera », deux « Grilled octopus », deux « Little Neck Clams » et pour finir une « Jersey Green Salad » s'il vous plait » répondit Fergal

Le garçon prit note et est parti.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? Juste une salade va te suffire? Me chuchota Allen

Je lui fis oui de la tête pour ne pas trop parler de ça...

On avait dû attendre 30min pour avoir notre plat, ce qui avait agacé Allen qui si les plats n'arriveraient pas dans la minute qui suivait, allait les chercher lui-même. Il avait dû communiquer par télépathie, car des après avoir dit, le serveur les amenait. Allen le remercia et lui sourit d'une façon assez hypocrite qui nous fit bien rire !

Je finis mon repas la première avec ma petite salade...Mais depuis quelques jours je m'étais fait l'obligation de manger équilibrée ayant un petit complexe avec mes formes, qui selon des amis, il y a que moi qui les voient...Allen s'en inquiéta, plusieurs fois pendant le repas me proposa de gouter au sien, mais je refusai catégoriquement.

On était ensuite passé aux desserts, plusieurs serveurs apportaient le gâteau, il était àdeux étages, a la couleur du nappage il devait être a citron et a chocolat je pense et tout en haut une bougie affichait 31 ans !

« JOYEUX ANNIVESAIRE ! » criaient tout le monde en choeur.

Chris se jeta sur le gâteau et le découpa et donna a tout le monde une assez grosse part, j'entamai le mien en quelques bouchées.

« On t'offre tes cadeaux ? » proposa Eric

« Ok ! » s'exclama Chris

Je lui avais offert le dernier album de Linkin Park et de Deicide. Eric et Saraya lui offrit une paire de Nike roshe run noires , Fergal lui, une montre noire Diesel et pour finir Allen lui offrit Watch Dogs, un jeu vidéo. Après nous avoir tous remercié et payer, avant de rentrer, nous décidions d'aller se balader un petit moment sur la plage d'à côté. J'enlevais vite mes bottines et mes vêtements puis entra dans l'eau, elle n'était pas si froide que ça. Tout le monde fit de même.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me jeta à l'eau. Elle était froide, très froide. Mes cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien ! Il fallait que je trouve une façon de me venger. Mais comment ? Après m'avoir fait cette petite « farce » il s'était dirigé vers les autres. Je m'approchais de lui doucement en essayant d'être discrète ! Je montais sur son dos ce qui le fit basculer en avant et moi par la même occasion !

« On savait que vous vous aimiez ! Pas besoin d'autant le montrer ! » lança Chris

Je rougis de honte, ma vengeance c'était retournée contre moi. Je regardais pour voir la réaction d'Allen et c'est bien ce que je pensais, il avait tout de suite détourné le regard et était retourné sur la plage. Je le suivis aussitôt.

« Allen ? » lui demandais-je

« Quoi ? » déclara-t-il

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté vers nous ? »

Je lui demandais ça alors que je connais bien la raison...

« Tu le sais bien. »

Il n'avait pas menti.

« Ce n'était rien ! Tu es jaloux ? »

« Peut-être. »

Je soupirais puis m'assis à coter de lui.

Je passais les deux heures suivantes à parler et à rire et c'était vraiment super !

Quand les autres commençaient à revenir sur la plage Allen me demanda

« Je peux avoir un bisous ? » en montrant sa joue.

Ça n'a jamais tué personne, je m'exécutai et Allen ne fut pas discret en montrant sa joie !

En rentrant à l'hôtel, je n'avais qu'une seule idée : Aller sur les réseaux sociaux pour répondre aux messages des fans ! Mais en arrivant devant ma porte je compris que je n'avais pas été la plus rapide. Allen avait ouvert la porte et se tenait devant.

« Aller avoue, tu craques ? » demanda Allen

« Laisse-moi passer. » ordonnais-je

« Non, répond d'abord. »

« Oui ! C'est bon, tu es content ? »

Il sourit et me laissa passer et j'entrais enfin dans ma chambre en prenant la précaution de bien fermer la porte.

Ah mais non. Ce que je lui ai dit ce n'était pas vrai ! C'était juste pour qu'il me laisse passer ! Ne vous mettez pas des idées fausses en tête !

Je commençais par Facebook avec mon compte « catch », 12 demandes d'amis de fans que j'acceptai, 3 publications sur mon mur auxquelles je répondis et 6 messages privés où je fis de même. Je passais ensuite à mon compte Instagram où je postais une photo d'Allen et de moi prit à la plage plus tôt, puis finissait sur mon compte Twitter où je répondis à quelques messages de fans. J'éteignis mon ordinateur, prit mon téléphone et mes écouteurs et je me posais sur mon lit .

Bon, par contre je n'avais pas pensé que j'allais m'endormir. C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me réveilla à 17h.

« Vous avez 3 appels manqués et 2 nouveaux messages »

S'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne derrière ça, elle devait s'inquiéter un peu beaucoup pour moi...

Quand je regardai le nom de la personne, celui d'Allen s'afficha. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut lui ? Je l'aime bien, mais s'il voit que je ne réponds pas c'est parce que je fais quelque chose ! Et dans ce cas-là je dormais ! Je me recoiffais un peu et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon. Mais en atteignant les dernières marches je surpris une conversation.

« Mais je n'ai aucune chance avec elle ! Elle le préfère! » dit une voix masculine

« Mec, persévère ! Tu crois que Saraya je l'ai eu en claquant des doigts ? » Demanda l'autre qui semblait être Eric.

J'en avais assez entendu, je reviendrais un peu plus tard. Mais n'ayant pas envie de retourner dans ma chambre et pour dormir de nouveau je sortis dehors prendre l'air. Je me baladais 2 heures environ, peut-être un peu moins dans les allées des parcs tout en prenant le temps de prendre des photos avec les fans et de discuter avec eux.

18h45. Je ferais mieux de rentrer avant qu'Allen s'inquiète encore.

Quand je fus rentrée, Saraya était dans la cuisine et les garçons avachis sur le canapé, comme toujours.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » proposais-je à Saraya

« Ouais, je veux bien ! Il y a les tomates et les concombres à couper et à mettre dans le saladier s'il te plait » déclara-t-elle

Je m'exécutai aussitôt. Il faudrait que je passe plus de temps avec elle pour la connaitre !

Je mis le plat de salade et de poulet sur la table et on les appela pour venir manger.

Allen ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Enfin, il ne m'avait plutôt pas parlé du diner et m'ignora complètement tout au long du repas . Dès que j'eux finis mon assiette je montai dans ma chambre sans rien dire. A vrai dire j'étais assez énervé de son comportement.

Je pris mon téléphone et composa un sms a Allen

« Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré tous du long ? »

Il ne manquait plus qu'il réponde.

Entre temps je me démaquillai, attacha mes cheveux en un chignon ébouriffés et mis mon pyjama. De toute façon je ne sortirais pas de la soirée.

Je me dirigeais vers mon lit quand mon regard croisa le sien, celui d'Allen.

Niveau vêtements, la prochaine fois sera peut-être mieux

« Tu sais que tu m'as ignoré toute la journée toi aussi » s'expliqua-t-il

Allen : 1 , Moi : 0.

« Je dormais et après je suis sortie dehors et je n'avais pas pris mon téléphone » déclarais-je

1 - 1 Balle au centre.

« Je ne pouvais pas de douter que tu dormais en plein après-midi. Ou que tu avais encore l'âge de faire des siestes. Et tu l'as vu, je suis assez ... jaloux quand il s'agit de certaines personnes »

« Je ne suis pas une gamine tu sais... »

J'avais pris assez mal sa deuxième phrase.

« Je rigole ! Mais tu es ma petite princesse à moi ! Et je te rappelle que j'ai quand même 12 ans de plus que toi ! »

Je contentai juste de sourire et il me prit dans ses bras.

XXXXXXXX

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il était dans mon lit. Enfin si. Nous sommes restés assez tard ensemble à discuter et pour ne pas réveiller les autres il était resté ici. Ça ne m'avait pas dérangé de dormir dans ses bras, loin de là... Par contre ça ne se produira plus.

« Je vais essayer de rejoindre ma chambre sans me faire voir » rigola-t-il

« Au pire je dirais que tu t'es endormi ! » proposais-je

« Je vais garder ma solution je pense »

J'affichais une mine boudeuse qui fit rire Allen !

Je me tenais à la porte et j'étais chargé de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir pour qu'il puisse regagner sa chambre tranquillement.

Une fois Allen sortit j'allais m'habiller et fit un tour sur les réseaux sociaux.

Tu as l'impression de passer 10min dessus, mais finalement tu y passe 1h.

10h30, tout le monde devait être levé, je ferais mieux de descendre aussi.

Personne n'avait fait de remarques. Ouf, c'est passé inaperçu.

Quand Allen descendit il me fit un clin d'oeil qui était censé être discret. Mais qui ne l'a pas du tout été. Chris et Fergal l'ont direct remarqué et n'ont pas hésité à le dire aux autres.

« On a loupé un épisode ? » demanda Chris

Je rougis tout à coup et avec ma peau pale ça se remarque tout de suite.

Ni moi, ni Allen parla, on resta muet ne savant pas quoi répondre...

C'est lui qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Savoir la vérité de vous sera guère utile. » déclara-t-il

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi puis sur Allen. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense à quoi que ce soit entre nous...

« Ils ne se passent rien entre nous ! » déclarais-je

« Et de toute façon, quand je serais en couple je prendrais quelqu'un peu plus proche niveau âge » ajouta Allen

Après cette courte discussion je rejoignis ma chambre, un peu rongé par la honte.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse, plein de choses me trottent dans ma tête. Comme Allen, je ne sais pas si c'est une forte amitié que je ressens pour moi ou alors bien plus comme de ... Non, ce n'est pas possible, Allen est seulement un ami à qui je tiens beaucoup. Dans ma tête c'est ça. La relation avec Fergal est aussi bizarre des jours on est proches, des autres moins... Je suis perdu dans ma tête, tout est mélangé... Mais cette histoire avec Allen me tourmente, c'est juste horrible ! S'il y avait une fonction pour effacer ma mémoire et je n'hésiterais pas ! Un petit tour dehors ne me fera pas de mal. L'escalier qui partait de la porte à côté jusqu'à dehors m'aura servi !

Il y avait un léger vent mais pas désagréable. Et cette fois ci j'avais pensé à pendre mon téléphone ! Je m'asseyais sur le même banc qu'hier et à cette heure-ci il n'y avait presque personne !

« C'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? » envoyais-je a Allen

Il ne prit pas de temps pour répondre.

« Bien sûr que non et tu le sais bien »

Voir cette phrase me réconforta ! Et oui, juste ça peut me rendre heureuse, enfin, elle ne doit pas venir de n'importe qui bien sûr...

J'avais mes écouteurs, du Iron Maiden qui résonnait dans mes oreilles, comment rêver mieux ?

Jusqu'à quelqu'un me dérangea...

« Je savais que tu étais là ! » me dit-il

Juste à sa voix je pouvais deviner qui c'était.

« Et comment ? » lui demandais-je

« Je t'ai vu sortir hier » déclara Allen

Oh... soit c'était lui avec qui parlait Eric ou soit il était aussi dehors. La 2eme proposition me plait beaucoup plus... »

Je me retournais et affichait un sourire gêné, je ne pensais pas le voir ici.

« On se promène un peu et après je te paye une glace ? » me proposa Allen

« D'accord ! » répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

On marchait deux bonnes heures avant de s'arrêter chez un glacier. Il était 13h et les autres s'inquiétaient vu les nombreux appels qui nous laissèrent, mais ni lui, ni moi n'y répondit. C'était notre petit moment. Rien que lui et moi.

On rentra à l'hôtel sous les cris des autres qui nous demandait où on était.

« Calme ! Lina était sortie, je l'ai rejointe et c'est bon ! » déclara Allen

« Tout le monde, il faut que je vous parle ! » coupa Fergal.

On le regarda tous.

« Alors... » commença-t-il


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

« Je voulais vous présenter ma nouvelle petite amie, Anna, on est ensemble depuis 2 semaines ! » Dit-il en se reculant pour laisser apparaitre Anna. Une grande blonde, yeux bleus, âgée de 26 ans environ, assez grande 1m75 je dirais et avec une silhouette de mannequin. Oh mon dieu, je suis grave jalouse !

Même sans ne l'avoir pas appris à la connaitre, je pouvais dire que toutes les deux on n'allait pas être de grandes amies ! Alors ça pas du tout !

Je la saluais et lui adressais un sourire assez hypocrite, puis je montais dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de voir sa tête plus longtemps !

À peine installé sur mon lit, Allen me rejoignit.

« Toi aussi, tu ne l'aimes pas ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Tu as tout juste ! Je ne la sens vraiment pas ! » Répondis-je

Au moins, je ne serais pas la seule à ne pas l'aimer ! Mais, je me pose une question sur la conversation de la dernière fois, si ce n'était pas Fergal comme il a une petite amie maintenant, la personne avec qui parlait Eric serait Allen... Mais pourquoi il pensait ça ? Je regardais en sa direction, il jouait avec un de mes bracelets posés sur mon bureau. Comment ça pouvait être lui ? Un mec si sûr de lui et douter sur ceci ? C'est bizarre ? Les paroles de la discussion me vinent en tête : « Mais je n'ai aucune chance avec elle ! Elle le préfère ! ». Peut-être que Fergal en avait eu marre d'attendre, et comme il a vu que ce n'était pas possible à décider d'officialiser avec cette fille ?« Lina, tu vas finir par exploser ton cerveau si tu continues à réfléchir » s'exclama Allen très sérieusement

« Tu sais qu'on n'a pas tous le même cerveau ? » Me moquais-je

Dès fois, je me demande s'il ne le fait pas exprès ? Mais bon, je l'aime quand même !

« On va à la salle de sport pour nous changer les idées de cette...fille ? Ça va faire bizarre sans Fergal... » Me demanda Allen

« Ok ! Ouais, il voudra jamais y aller sans... C'est quoi son prénom déjà ? » Me moquais-je

Il partit ensuite de ma chambre pour rejoindre la sienne préparer son sac, je fis de même.

Avant d'aller à la salle Allen proposa à Fergal, mais ce dernier refusa de laisser Anna toute seule, ou alors qu'elle nous accompagnait. Allen et moi, nous refusâmes aussi. Pas question qu'elle vienne avec nous ! C'est ça ou rien !

Il fallait que je mette les choses au clair avec cette fille !

« Déjà, de 1 : tu viens juste d'arriver donc tu me feras un plaisir de ne pas trop d'incruster, même de ne pas du tout t'incruster ! De 2 : tu ferais mieux de le surveiller, car avant ou même pendant que vous étiez ensemble, il avait des vues sur une autre fille qui connait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi et qui je pense est plus sympathique que toi ! Et en dernier fait gaffe de ne pas trop d'approprier Fergal ok ?! » Déclarais-je

Ah ! Ça me fait un poids en moins d'avoir tous dit !

Allen se dépêcha de prendre mon poignet et de m'emmener dehors.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? » Demanda-t-il

À vrai dire, je ne sais pas... Par jalousie peut être ? Voir Fergal avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais dû essayer de le connaitre un peu plus... Je le regrette un peu maintenant...

« J'ai dit ce qu'il me venait en tête ! » M'expliquais-je

« Ce n'était pas un reproche, tu as dit exactement ce que je pensais » me dit-il

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la nouvelle petite amie de Fergal, mais aussi de lui... Il était heureux donc pourquoi je me mettais dans de tels états ? J'avais Allen... Et ce que je ressentais pour Fergal était juste de l'amitié

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air toute triste depuis ce matin ? » Demanda le catcheur

S'il fallait que je le dise quelqu'un, Allen sera la bonne personne...

« Plein de choses »

« Dont quoi ? »

« Pour commencer, j'ai surpris une conversation avec Eric et quelqu'un d'autre sur le fait que cette personne n'aurait aucune chance avec moi, car je préfère quelqu'un d'autre, et pour être franche au début, je pensais que c'était soit toi ou Fergal, mais je ne te voyais pas douter comme ça donc je penchais plus pour Fergal et quand j'ai l'ai vu avec elle, j'ai eu un peu de la jalousie... »

J'appréhendais vraiment sa réaction...

« Si tu as des sentiments pour une des deux personnes, fonces. » Dit-il

Je n'osais plus rien dire, et tout d'un coup, je n'avais plus du tout envie d'aller à la salle pour s'entrainer...

« Lina ? On rentre ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Oui, je veux bien... »

XXXX

Quatre ou cinq jours se sont passés, et pendant ces jours, je suis resté une bonne partie dans ma chambre à éviter Fergal et Anna, et aussi, un peu Allen qui ne comprenait pas cet éloignement. Je cherchais aussi si j'avais des sentiments pour lui, car je n'en suis pas très sûr, et si j'en avais comment lui avouer..., mais il fallait que je me prépare pour aller aux enregistrements de RAW ce soir, et j'allais être obligé de parler à Allen...

Je pris les premiers vêtements que j'eux sous la main, un legging noir et un simple débardeur blanc, et bien sur mes creepers. Je m'attachais juste les cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, je me fis un trait d'eye-liner et descendis rejoindre les autres.

Et bien sûr. Anna était encore et toujours là !

« Oh Lina, on croyait que tu avais disparu ! » Se moqua Chris

« Quand on ne sait pas les raisons, on se la ferme » déclara Allen

Oh Allen, même si j'essaye de l'éviter, il sera toujours là, il est si gentil avec moi...

Arrivés aux enregistrements, Allen me prit à part.

« Explique-moi tous. »

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit la dernière fois »

Juste en me regardant, il a compris.

« Non... »

Wow. Le monde s'écroule sous mes pieds... J'étais si confiante, je pensais qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses que moi. Je m'étais faite de mauvaises idées.

« Il y a ... Une raison ? »

« Oui, c'est tout simple. Et cette raison porte un nom. Fergal » dit-il en partant

Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, j'y croyais, je n'aurais pas dû tout lui dire la dernière fois. Ça m'apprendra... Je partis un peu plus loin, m'adossant un mur. J'aurais voulu rester là tout le reste de la journée, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible...

« LINA ! Dépêche-toi ! Vince est furieux » me cria Saraya

Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers les vestiaires en essayant de l'éviter... Une fois ma tenue de catch enfilée, je partis trouver Vince

« Si tu me faisais attendre 1 min de plus, je te virais ! Donc heureusement que tu es là ! Prends ton script et apprend le ! Et vite » ordonnait-il

Je me dépêchais de sortir et de trouver un coin tranquille pour apprendre le script de ce soir.

J'allais débuter dans quelques minutes, et je n'avais pas du tout envie. Mais alors pas du tout ! J'avais juste envie de partir très loin ! Mais si je le faisais, Vince n'allait vraiment être en colère ! Déjà qu'il est contre moi...

« Lina ! Viens, et monte sur le ring ! » Déclara AJ Styles

Les premières paroles de mon thème résonnaient dans la salle et je me saisis d'un micro

« AJ Styles, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais laisses-moi tranquille ! » Répondis-je

« Pourquoi es-tu si désagréable ? » Dit-il

« Je veux juste apprendre à te connaitre ! On a peut-être des points communs ! » Ajouta le catcheur

S'en était trop, je laissais tomber le micro sous les huées des fans et partis à l'extérieur des bâtiments. Et tant pis pour la sanction !

« Lina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda-t-il

C'était Fergal, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?!

« Laisse-moi » répondis-je

« Non »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Tu viens de partir comme ça du show, donc tu me dis tout ! Je ne te lâcherais pas. »

« Tu vas me prendre pour une genre de folle, je te le dis ! Donc... J'ai surpris une conversation d'Eric avec quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait, je pense de moi, et je pensais que c'était toi avec qui il parlait... Et quand tu as ramené ta petite amie, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé... Je ne t'aimais pas, mais je ressentais de la jalouse, car j'avais l'impression qu'on allait m'enlever une partie de moi... J'en ai donc parlé à Allen qui m'a dit d'avouer mes sentiments à celui que j'aimai, je lui ai dit et a répondu « Non », je lui ai demandé pourquoi et m'a répondu « Fergal ». C'était trop dur de faire le show alors qu'il m'avait dit ça juste avant » déclarais-je

« Je te ramène à l'hôtel ? J'en discuterais avec Allen après le show » demanda Fergal

Je me contentais de hocher la tête et Fergal me conduisit à l'hôtel, mais partit aussitôt pour être au show. Ce qui était bien ce qu'il n'avait personne à cette heure-ci ! Je descendis mon ordinateur portable, allumai la télévision et me posai sur le canapé. Dans 2h, j'allais devoir remonter pour ne pas croiser les autres.

En zappant sur les différentes chaines, je tombais sur Miami ink, une émission de télé-réalité qui suit plusieurs salons de tatouages, et plus j'y regarde, plus je veux me faire tatouer ! Il fallait que j'évite les réseaux sociaux pour ne pas me faire remarquer de mon absence précipitée.

L'émission se terminait. QUOI ? 22h25, ils allaient rentrer dans 5 min ! J'éteignis la télévision, pris mon ordinateur et me dépêchais de monter dans ma chambre que je fermais à clé. Je posais l'ordinateur sur le bureau, pris mon smartphone et me mis dans mon lit.

Maintenant, il fallait juste que personne ne lui parle avant le lendemain...

Oh, je les entendis rentrer. Après quelques minutes passées en bas, ils montèrent à l'étage. Les bruits de pas, c'étaient arrêtés, ouf ! J'allais pouvoir dormir tranquille sans que personne me dérange et me pose de questions !

XXXXXXX

Aucune motivation. Aucune. J'avais une flemme immense de me lever ! Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de les voir, enfin, pas tout de suite. Après une demi-heure à essayer de me motiver pour sortir de mon lit, j'y étais arrivée ! Je me dirigeais doucement vers la salle de bain et me douchais.

Il faudra que j'appelle le coiffeur, ma coloration rouge laisse apparaitre ma couleur d'origine ! Je me munissais d'un élastique et m'attachais mes cheveux en une tresse épi. Pour le maquillage, je me contentais d'un coup de mascara et d'un rouge à lèvres bordeaux. Une petite robe bleue et mes creepers et me voilà prête ! En me connectant sur les réseaux sociaux, la plupart des messages étaient en rapport avec l'accident d'hier soir, et je n'y répondis pas, même si j'étais assez proche avec eux, ils n'avaient pas à y savoir.

Par contre, j'avais très peur de la réaction de et de celle des autres, excepté Fergal qui était au courant.

14h12. Je commençais à avoir faim vu que je n'avais pas eu envie de manger avec eux. Je descendis les escaliers discrètement pour rejoindre la cuisine. Pas de chance, ils m'attendaient tous là-bas.

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle allait descendre ! » Déclara Chris

« Tu nous expliques ton comportement d'hier ? » Demanda Allen

Mais il se fout de moi ou quoi ?! C'est d'abord lui qui me dit d'avouer mes sentiments à la personne concerné et quand je lui avoue, il ne veut pas !

« Réfléchis. Je pense que tu connais les raisons » répondis-je

« Et nous ? On ne peut pas savoir ? » Intervint Eric

« Vous lui demanderez » dis-je en regardant Allen

Je remontais dans ma chambre en espérant qu'Allen leur dira la vérité.

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda quelqu'un

Allen. Super...

« Si tu veux me donner des conseils inutiles, tu peux partir tout de suite » répondis-je

« Désolé. C'est juste avec ce que tu m'as dit en rapport à Fergal qui m'a fait dire ça ...» Me dit-il

« Donc c'était toi la personne qui discutait avec Eric ? »

« Et oui. »

Wow, je n'aurais pas cru que ça pouvait être lui vu que je passe plus de temps avec lui que Fergal !

« Tu me pardonnes ? » Ajouta Allen

J'hésitais un peu, mais finalement, je m'approchais de et il me prit dans ses bras.

Je pardonne beaucoup. Beaucoup trop facilement ! Il faudrait que j'arrange ça un jour...

« Je t'aime princesse » me murmura-t-il

Ce baiser est beaucoup mieux que le tout premier. En même temps, je ne m'attendais pas trop à ça ce jour-là !

Ce mec me rend folle, je l'aime tellement.

« Bah dis donc ça va ! Il y a quelques minutes ça s'engueulait et là, ça s'embrasse ! » Intervint Chris sur le pas de la porte.

« On vous parlera de ça ... Plus tard, ok ?! » Répondis Allen

« Maintenant, ça serait mieux, on vous attend en bas » dit-il en partant

« Merde ! On va leur expliquer comment ? » me demanda Allen

« Juste la vérité. » Déclarais-je

« Tu vas bientôt refaire une couleur ? Car c'est bizarre tes cheveux-là » dit-il

Ah ! Allen dans toute sa splendeur.

« Ouais, violet peut-être, mais je ne sais pas si ça fera joli... »

« Tu es magnifique de toute façon » s'exclama Allen

On est en bas, assis autour de la table de la salle à manger.

« On veut tout savoir de votre histoire ! » s'exclama Chris

« C'est facile, on s'aime, c'est tout. Et pour l'histoire de la dernière fois, c'était suite à une petite crise de jalousie de ma part, c'est tout » répondis-je

« Donc vous êtes en couple ? » Demanda Eric

« Oui ! « Répondit-on tous les deux.

« Ah bah au moins elle n'embêtera plus mon Fergal celle-là maintenant ! » Intervint Anna

Tout ne pouvait pas être parfait...


End file.
